


Podfic: Flare by Jerakeen

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are not killing her! God, do you even hear yourself?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Flare by Jerakeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484248) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Length:**  00.21.19  
 **Download:**[ mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?2sp5ya3f2tht2ga)


End file.
